A Christmas Separation For Alan And Anne Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: After learning her ankle is broken, Anne Chan is heard singing alone and is offered a chance to pursue her dream of being a movie star in Hollywood, will she take the director's proposal... and where would this leave Alan and the rest of the Chan Clan? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Anne Chan Discovered Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Author's note: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye and RainbowAurora17, merry Christmas to you both! It also takes place the Christmas following Akiko's funeral.**

 **Anne Chan Discovered Part 1**

 **It was the morning of December 20th 1973 as well known detective and father of ten, Charlie Chan went into the bedroom where his six sons, 13-year-old Henry, 12-year-old Stanley, 9-year-old Alan, 8-year-old Tom, 5-year-old Flip, and 18-day-old Scooter all slept.**

 **"Wake up, boys, your sisters are already up! I've booked you a gig at the mall!" Charlie exclaimed.**

 **All six boys awoke as Stanley took a whiff of the air.**

 **"Whoa! I think Scooter needs his didey changed!" Stanley exclaimed, holding his nose.**

 **Charlie chuckled, "Right you are, Stanley, I'll change Scooter's diaper and dress him while the rest of you join your sisters." he said.**

 **"Okay, Pop." Henry said.**

 **The five older boys got dressed, went downstairs to put their snowsuits and boots on, and went outside.**

 **Once outside, Alan clearly heard something wonderful, a girl's voice singing.**

 **Girl's voice:** _ **Silent as a snowflake in the night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy is the spirit of this night**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is calm and peaceful**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is bright and joyful**_ **;**

 _ **Spirit of love**_ **;**

 _ **And child of peace**_ **;**

 _ **Love unending**_ **;**

 _ **That shall not cease**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Of good will**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **be still**_ **.**

 **Alan followed the harmonious sound to 9-year-old Anne, his younger fraternal twin sister.**

 **Anne was building a snowman in the front yard.**

 **"Wow! Annie! That was beautiful! Who knew** _ **you**_ **of all people could sing like** _ **that**_ **? You really do have Mom's gift!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **"Not so loud, Alan," Anne whispered sharply. "I don't want** _ **everyone**_ **to know!"**

 **"Then, just sing for me." Alan suggested.**

 **Anne cleared her throat and began to sing for Alan.**

 **Anne:** _ **Silent as a snowflake in the night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy is the spirit of this night**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is calm and peaceful**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is bright and joyful**_ **;**

 _ **Spirit of love**_ **;**

 _ **And child of peace**_ **;**

 _ **Love unending**_ **;**

 _ **That shall not cease**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Of good will**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **be still**_ **.**

 **A little bit later, Charlie came outside with Scooter in his snowsuit.**

 **"Alan, Anne," Charlie said firmly. "get in the Chan van while I buckle Scooter and Mimi in."**

 **"Yes, sir!" Alan and Anne said in unison.**

 **Alan was careful not to slip on the icy driveway.**

 **Anne however, wasn't so lucky.**

 **Anne slipped on the icy driveway and was sobbing her eyes out.**

 **"I wouldn't be surprised if you got a lump of coal in your stocking, Anne," Stanley teased. "look at all the crying you are doing! Remember, Santa Claus is watching."**

 **"I know that, Stanley! I'm crying because I'm in pain! My right ankle hurts!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"What a lame excuse!" 10-year-old Suzie exclaimed.**

 **"It's no excuse, Suzie, I really am hurt! Can someone help me into the van?" Anne cried.**

 **Henry unbuckled his seatbelt.**

 **"Here, Annie," Henry said gently. "take my hand."**

 **Anne took Henry's right hand with her left hand and he gently helped her into the Chan van.**


	2. Anne Chan Discovered Part 2

**Anne Chan Discovered Part 2**

 **"Anne hurt herself, Pop," Henry said in a serious voice. "I think we need to take her to the hospital before we go to the mall for our costume fitting and gig."**

 **"Ouch! My ankle! It really hurts!" Anne complained.**

 **"I think you're right," Charlie said to Henry. "we'll take Anne to the hospital first."**

 **"But, Daddy, what about our costumes?" 3-year-old Nancy asked.**

 **"Your costumes will just have to wait, Anne's health comes first." Charlie said to Nancy.**

 **"Okay, Daddy." Nancy sighed.**

 **A few hours later at the hospital, Anne was wheeled out with a cast on her right foot, her long black hair tucked back inside her black winter beret.**

 **"So, Anne, what did the doctor say?" Suzie asked.**

 **"Doctor Phillips said," Charlie answered just before Anne could speak. "that Anne has a minor stress fracture in her lower leg."**

 **"Which means... I won't be playing in the snow for six weeks... which is how long I'll have this plaster boot on my right foot!" Anne exclaimed, leaning on her crutches.**

 **After leaving the hospital, the Chan family was on their way to the shopping mall for shopping for the Christmas costumes for their gig.**

 **Stanley spied a Rudolph costume complete with glowing red nose.**

 **"Henry," Stanley asked. "would you like to dress up as Rudolph with me?"**

 **Tom just had to laugh, "Stan, nobody wants to be Rudolph's posterior! And that costume takes two people to wear it!" he reminded.**

 **"In English, Professor." Stanley said to Tom.**

 **"He just said that no one wants to be Rudolph's butt." Flip translated.**

 **"And, I want to dress up as Santa Claus anyway, Stanley." Henry said.**

 **"Oh great," Stanley grumbled. "now what am I supposed to be?"**

 **Anne began to whisper to Suzie about Stanley's costume while Suzie picked out her Missis Clause costume.**

 **"I have a good idea for Stanley's costume, Suzie." Anne whispered.**

 **"Is it that snowman costume? Stanley is much too thin for that, Anne." Suzie laughed.**

 **"Not that snowman costume, Suzie," Anne laughed. "the nutcracker soldier next to it! It is bound to fit Stanley!"**

 **"What are you girls giggling about?" Stanley asked Suzie and Anne.**

 **"Stanley," Suzie laughed. "how would you like to dress like a handsome nutcracker soldier?"**

 **Anne and Suzie had to laugh.**

 **Stanley looked at the nutcracker soldier costume.**

 **"If I have to dress like a nutcracker soldier, Suzie," Stanley challenged. "then Anne has to dress as a Christmas angel complete with a white dress and halo!"**

 **"Gladly," Anne challenged back at Stanley. "if Suzie will do me one favor."**

 **"What kind of favor?" Suzie asked Anne.**

 **"Meet me in the girls' dressing room," Anne said to Suzie in a whisper. "I'll remove my hat in there so you can do my hair in two Japanese double buns and long flowing pigtails."**

 **"Done." Suzie said.**

 **A few minutes later, the Santa Claus costume for Henry, Missis Claus costume for Suzie, nutcracker soldier costume for Stanley, the elf costumes for Alan, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter, and the angel costume for Anne were all paid for.**

 **A few minutes later, Anne and Suzie came out of the girls' dressing room, and the boys couldn't even believe Anne was** _ **really**_ **Anne, they thought she was a** _ **real**_ **Christmas angel that one might put atop their Christmas tree.**

 **"Wow! Anne," Flip exclaimed. "forget looking like an angel... you look more like a queen!"**

 **"Thank you, Flip." Anne said.**

 **Charlie clapped his hands to signal his children to be quiet.**


	3. Anne Chan Discovered Part 3

**Anne Chan Discovered Part 3**

 **"Enough with the compliments, it is now time for your gig." Charlie said.**

 **Alan and Suzie hugged Anne.**

 **"Watch the wings and halo! Watch the wings and halo!" Anne told Alan and Suzie.**

 **Onstage for their gig, Henry began to sing the song he taught Alan and Anne when they were 5-years-old as the group's opening number.**

 **Henry:** _ **Silent as a snowflake in the night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy is the spirit of this night**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is calm and peaceful**_ **;**

 _ **All the world is bright and joyful**_ **;**

 _ **Spirit of love**_ **;**

 _ **And child of peace**_ **;**

 _ **Love unending**_ **;**

 _ **That shall not cease**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Of good will**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **my children**_ **;**

 _ **Peace**_ **,** _ **be still**_ **.**

 **The audience applauded for the first song.**

 **Before the next song, Alan stood up to make an announcement.**

 **"And now, dear fans," Alan announced. "here to perform Silent Night for you, our very own Christmas angel... and my twin sister, Anne Chan!"**

 **A spotlight shone down on Anne as Stanley began to play his guitar.**

 **"I can't do this, Alan! Not with all these people watching!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"It's okay, Anne," Alan said. "you'll be okay... as long as you focus on me."**

 **Anne took a few deep breaths and did some vocal warm up exercises before she sang.**

 **And also pictured being alone with Alan as she began to sing.**

 **Anne:** _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **All is calm**_ **;**

 _ **All is bright**_ **;**

 _ **Round yon virgin**_ **;**

 _ **Mother and child**_ **;**

 _ **Holy infant so**_ **;**

 _ **Tender and mild**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_ **;**

 _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **Shepherds quake**_ **;**

 _ **At the sight**_ **;**

 _ **Glories stream from heaven afar**_ **;**

 _ **Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah**_ **;**

 _ **Christ**_ **,** _ **the savior is born**_ **;**

 _ **Christ**_ **,** _ **the savior is born**_ **;**

 _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **Son of God**_ **;**

 _ **Love**_ **'** _ **s pure light**_ **;**

 _ **Radiant beams from thy holy face**_ **;**

 _ **With the dawn of redeeming grace**_ **;**

 _ **Jesus**_ **,** _ **Lord at thy birth**_ **;**

 _ **Jesus**_ **,** _ **Lord at thy birth**_ **.**

 **Unknown to the Chan family, a Hollywood movie director heard Anne's singing as he passed by on his way to the toy store to buy a set of tin toy soldiers for his son.**

 **"What a voice! I have got to have that voice," the man exclaimed. "where is it coming from?"**

 **The man followed the sound to the mall's stage where the Chan family was performing.**

 **Anne was giving an encore with her song.**

 **Anne:** _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **All is calm**_ **;**

 _ **All is bright**_ **;**

 _ **Round yon virgin**_ **;**

 _ **Mother and child**_ **;**

 _ **Holy imfant so**_ **;**

 _ **Tender and mild**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_ **;**

 _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **Shepherds quake**_ **;**

 _ **At the sight**_ **;**

 _ **Glories stream from heaven afar**_ **;**

 _ **Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah**_ **;**

 _ **Christ**_ **,** _ **the savior is born**_ **;**

 _ **Christ**_ **,** _ **the savior is born**_ **;**

 _ **Silent night**_ **;**

 _ **Holy night**_ **;**

 _ **Son of God**_ **;**

 _ **Love**_ **'** _ **s pure light**_ **;**

 _ **Radiant beams from thy holy face**_ **;**

 _ **With the dawn of redeeming grace**_ **;**

 _ **Jesus**_ **,** _ **Lord at thy birth**_ **;**

 _ **Jesus**_ **,** _ **Lord at thy birth**_ **.**

 **"Excuse me," the man asked. "you're Mister Chan, are you not?"**

 **"Yes, I am." Charlie answered the man.**

 **"My name is JB Jones," JB said to Charlie. "and I would like the girl dressed as a Christmas angel to star in my new Hollywood blockbuster!"**

 **Every member of the Chan family was stunned by this piece of news.**

 **"You want** _ **Anne**_ **?" Charlie, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom, Flip, and Nancy all asked JB.**

 **"Anne?" Mimi asked JB.**

 **"You want** _ **me**_ **?" Anne asked the director.**

 **"Yes," JB answered. "a face as lovely as hers and a singing voice to match belongs on the silver screen! She will be perfect to play Princess Akari in my new film!"**


	4. Jealousy For Stanley Sadness For Alan

**Jealousy For Stanley Sadness For Alan**

 **"I can't believe it! This is an even** _ **bigger**_ **break than my hurt leg! I've** _ **always**_ **wanted to be either a sports star, music star, or movie star!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"Do you need a boy? I'm available." Stanley said to JB.**

 **"I'm available too," Alan offered. "Anne and I have a special trick we use to relieve her nervousness."**

 **"That's so cute," the director said to Stanley and Alan. "however, we already have a leading male to play the part of Prince Ichirou, the younger 6-year-old brother to Princess Akari, he gets kidnapped so Akari has to rescue him, oh, Haruka!"**

 **A young 6-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a two toned blue long sleeved sweatshirt, baggy blue jeans, white tube socks, and white lace up sneakers streaked with dried mud walked up to the director.**

 **"Oh my gosh! You're Nakahara Haruka or as we say in the U.S, Haruka Nakahara," Flip exclaimed. "I'm a** _ **huge**_ **fan of yours! Would you mind signing my hat? You were awesome in** _ **Moto Yuki**_ **:** _ **Kid Detective**_ **!"**

 **"** _ **This**_ **is the girl you found to play my big sister in the picture? She's so** _ **old**_ **!" Haruka exclaimed.**

 **"Hey, Shrimp," Anne said to Haruka. "you had better be nice! Santa's watching!"**

 **"Santa's just a fairytale! He isn't real!" Haruka snapped at Anne.**

 **"Suzie, make this little holy terror see the light!" Tom exclaimed.**

 **"Henry! Stanley," Suzie exclaimed. "give me a beat!"**

 **"You got it, Suzie!" Henry called.**

 **Henry and Stanley started playing as Suzie began to sing.**

 **Suzie:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better watch out**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better not cry**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better not pout**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m telling you why**_ **;**

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_ **;**

 _ **He**_ **'** _ **s making a list**_ **;**

 _ **And checking it twice**_ **;**

 _ **Gonna find out**_ **;**

 _ **Who**_ **'** _ **s naughty or nice**_ **;**

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_ **;**

 _ **He sees you when you**_ **'** _ **re sleeping**_ **;**

 _ **He knows when you**_ **'** _ **re awake**_ **;**

 _ **He knows if you**_ **'** _ **ve been bad or good**_ **;**

 _ **So be good for goodness sake**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **;**

 _ **Better watch out**_ **;**

 _ **Better not cry**_ **;**

 _ **Better not pout**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m telling you why**_ **;**

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_ **;**

 _ **He sees you when you**_ **'** _ **re sleeping**_ **;**

 _ **He knows when you**_ **'** _ **re awake**_ **;**

 _ **He knows if you**_ **'** _ **ve been bad or good**_ **;**

 _ **So be good for goodness sake**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better watch out**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better not cry**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **d better not pout**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m telling you why**_ **;**

 _ **Santa Claus is coming to town**_ **.**

 **"Christmas! Bah! Humbug!" Haruka shouted.**

 **"Why did** _ **Anne**_ **get discovered... why not** _ **me**_ **?** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m**_ **the actor in this family!" Stanley exclaimed.**

 **Alan ran up, hugged Anne, and began sobbing.**

 **"I'll miss you, Annie!" Alan exclaimed, hiccuping between tortured sobs.**


	5. Living A Dream! Leaving Loved Ones

**Living A Dream! Leaving Loved Ones**

 **"I'll miss you too, Alan," Anne said. "and, Stanley, the green eyed monster doesn't suit you like the nutcracker soldier does."**

 **"You're right, Anne," Stanley said. "I shouldn't be jealous of you... I should be happy for you... next time, I'll keep both of my eyes out for the green eyed monster!"**

 **"Good," Anne said to Stanley. "now, may I please have a hug?"**

 **"Sure." Stanley said.**

 **Anne then hugged Stanley and Alan.**

 **JB came up to Anne.**

 **"You ready to go, Miss Chan?" JB asked.**

 **Anne released Stanley and Alan from her grip.**

 **"Yes, Mister Jones," Anne said. "I'm ready now."**

 **The other Chan children began crying their eyes out over Anne's departure.**

 **"We will miss you, Anne." Suzie sobbed.**

 **"Your absence will be noticed and the desire for your ubiquity will be greatly yearned for!" Tom said to Anne, sobbing bitterly.**

 **"I wonder what it would be like if you spoke English, Genius." Anne said to Tom.**

 **"We will miss you like crazy!" Henry sobbed, translating for Tom.**

 **Listening to her siblings sobbing and carrying on gave Anne an idea.**


	6. The Chans In Hollywood Part 1

**The Chans In Hollywood Part 1**

 **"Wait! Mister Jones!" Anne called.**

 **"What is it, Miss Chan?" JB asked Anne.**

 **"Would it be okay if my father, brothers, and sisters joined us in Hollywood?" Anne asked JB.**

 **"I don't see why they cannot." JB said to Anne.**

 **"Yes! We get to go too!" Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom, Flip, and Nancy all cheered.**

 **"** _ **Anata futari no musō**_ **-** _ **ka wa tada yume o mi tsudzukeru hitsuyō ga arudeshou**_ **,** **" Haruka shouted at Anne and Alan. "you two dreamers will just have to keep on dreaming!"**

 **Haruka then kicked Anne in her right ankle.**

 **"Ouch! Now that** _ **really**_ **hurts!" Anne groaned in pain.**

 **Alan heard Anne beginning to cry uncontrollably.**

 **"Now you did it, Shrimp," Alan shouted at Haruka. "you are shrimp toast! That was my twin's bad leg you just kicked!"**

 **"What's wrong with her leg?" JB asked Alan.**

 **"She slipped on our icy driveway and broke her leg." Alan answered JB seriously.**

 **"Oh, I see," JB answered. "that's a problem all right."**

 **"What... problem?" Anne asked JB.**

 **"Akari does her own stunts," the director told Anne. "so, we need an actress who can do her own stunts."**

 **"And with Anne out of commission, she can't play Akari," Tom observed. "oh! Wham, bam, are you in a jam!"**

 **"You can say that again." JB said to Tom.**

 **"And with Anne out of commission, she can't play Akari," Tom observed. "oh! Wham, bam, are you in a jam!"**

 **"It's only an expression, Genius!" Anne said.**

 **"Don't give up so easily, Mister Jones," Alan said. "I can probably invent something that could help Anne do her stunts even on her hurt leg."**

 **"You can try... but I think you are a terrible inventor!" Haruka shouted at Alan.**

 **"Hey," Flip shouted at Haruka. "that is my big brother you are talking to!"**

 **Henry ran over to Anne's location.**

 **"Are you all right, Annie?" Henry asked in a concerned voice.**

 **"I'm fine, Henry, just fine." Anne said.**

 **"Anne is anything** _ **but**_ **fine, Henry," Nancy said. "that little monster added insult to injury."**

 **JB looked at Haruka.**

 **"Haruka, for the way to treated Mister Alan Chan and Miss Anne Chan," JB said sternly. "you will no longer play the part of Ichirou!"**

 **"What do you mean by** _ **that**_ **?" Haruka asked JB.**

 **"YOU'RE FIRED!" JB yelled at Haruka.**

 **"What?" Haruka gasped in shock.**

 **"You heard the man," Flip said to Haruka. "you're fired!"**

 **"Okay," Haruka sighed. "I get the message."**

 **Haruka quickly turned on his heel and left.**


	7. The Chans In Hollywood Part 2

**The Chans In Hollywood Part 2**

 **"Well, since you fired your leading male actor, who's going to play the part of Ichirou?" Anne asked JB curiously.**

 **"Your younger brother, Flip, of course." JB answered Anne.**

 **"I promise you that I won't let you down." Flip said to JB.**

 **At the Chan residence that night, Alan was busy in the garage hard at work on something to help Anne perform her own stunts on her injured foot.**

 **When Charlie entered the garage.**

 **"Alan, you really should be going to bed," Charlie said to his third oldest son. "we have a busy day ahead of us."**

 **"Okay, Pop," Alan said. "I have finished what Annie needs anyway."**

 **The next day, Alan placed his invention on Anne's sore foot as Flip marked another day off on the calendar.**

 **"Five more days until Christmas, but we'll be finished with the film by then." Flip said.**

 **"I wish I could have this boot off my foot by Christmas." Anne sighed.**

 **"Don't worry about your leg, Annie, this device will help you out while filming." Alan said kindly.**

 **"Thank you." Anne said to Alan.**

 **Stanley checked his watch, "Wham, bam, we'd better jam! We're going to be late for filming!" he exclaimed.**


	8. The Chans In Hollywood Part 3

**The Chans In Hollywood Part 3**

 **"Right you are, Stanley." Charlie said.**

 **Scooter held Chu Chu up as if he was asking if the puppy could go with them.**

 **"No, Scooter!" Mimi exclaimed.**

 **Scooter started pouting as he put Chu Chu down.**

 **All through filming the movie, Anne and Flip did finest.**

 **At the end of the final scene, Anne and Flip high fived each other.**

 **"That was an action packed day of film making magic!" JB exclaimed.**

 **"Thank you, Mister Jones." Anne and Flip replied in unison.**

 **"Here's my card," JB said. "we shall work again."**

 **Charlie turned to his ten children.**

 **"So," Charlie asked. "what would you children like to do now?"**

 **"How about we go back to the mall?" Henry asked.**

 **"Yeah," Stanley agreed. "I'm sure Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all would like a turn on Santa's lap."**

 **"You mean to say that** _ **you**_ **would like a turn on Santa's lap, Stanley." Henry corrected.**

 **"And you wouldn't, Henry?" Stanley laughed.**

 **Henry shot Stanley a sharp look.**


	9. A Visit To Santa Claus

**A Visit To Santa Claus**

 **"Okay, we will go back to the mall." Charlie said.**

 **After the Chan family was finished their Christmas shopping, it was time to get in line to see Santa.**

 **Each one of the ten children had a turn on Santa's knee.**

 **When it was time for Mimi and Scooter's turn, Mimi knew that it wasn't really Santa because Anne told her that Santa was too busy in his workshop this time of year.**

 **"Ah! Mimi and Scooter Chan! The babies of the family! What would you two like for Christmas?" the mall Santa asked.**

 **"Horsy ride! Horsy ride!" Mimi answered, not just for herself but for Scooter.**

 **The mall Santa began bouncing Mimi and Scooter on his knees, then when he was done, the three of them group hugged.**


	10. A Chan Clan Christmas Day

**A Chan Clan Christmas Day**

 **On Christmas morning, Nancy went into her brothers' bedroom to wake them up.**

 **"Merry Christmas!" Nancy exclaimed.**

 **Henry was in charge of cooking breakfast while Stanley was in charge of setting the table.**

 **After a delicious breakfast of whole grain wheat English muffins, it was time for the family to open their Christmas presents.**

 **When the six weeks were up, Anne got her cast removed, her leg was at last healed.**


End file.
